Dark and Adorable?
by Shadowspeed2020
Summary: When Eggman turns OCs Skyfire and Cynder into toddlers,its up to their hate everything creepy friend Miranda to take care of them.How hard is it to babysit two hyper powered toddlers?Prepare to find out.Takes place in Starvix's baby universe
1. Not Miranda's day

**I know I was originally going to have Skyfire as the only one not made into a baby, but using Miranda would be more fun and easier to make a plot from. So anyway, let's get this plot in motion from Miranda's POV.**

Today is perhaps the craziest day in my life. There was that time when...no wait, nevermind. This is definitely the craziest day of my life which proceeded to lead to the most hectic week I ever wish to experience.

Here's how it began. I was lying in my room, listening to my Ipod while Skyfire and Cynder were watching TV. I had drifted off into a deep sleep, until a crash woke me up.

_Normal POV, before the crash_

Eggman sat in his Egg-whatever it's called outside the apartment where the new thorns in his side resided. At his side he had his baby ray, so his plan is as simple as one, two, three. One, turn annoying dragon-hog into a toddler. Second, finish his latest giant robot that, amazingly, isn't called Egg-something. Three, use said dragon-hog to power his robot and take over the world. Four, get recipe for dragon-cat's pancakes. After stealing one when they were out, he found he couldn't get enough of them.

Back to the plot. Eggman lifted the baby ray and aimed at the two dragon hybrids. He was silent because he didn't want to encounter their scary echidna friend. As he leaned over the controls to get better aim, he accidently hit the joystick, making his hover, Egg related pod crash into the wall just as the beam hit the targets.

_Miranda's POV_

The moment I opened the door, I saw two things amiss. One, there were two crying babies where Skyfire and Cynder were supposed to be. The second, and the most pressing concern, was Eggman rummaging through drawers and cupboards in the kitchen. He stopped the moment I saw him, then froze.

"What are you doing here? And what are you looking for?" I asked, wondering why he'd be in the kitchen.

"I just came looking for that cat's pancake recipe. Those things are addictive!" He proclaimed, trying to sound innocent. As believable as that is (I mean, I can't resist Cynder's pancakes, and that's saying something), I knew he was up to something. My big clue is the obvious two babies. But before I could ask about them, Eggman was in his stupid pod, trying to reverse out.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to have some spare gas about would you?" Eggman asked, letting out a nervous chuckle.

"No, we have something better," I said, smirking evilly as I walked to his pod, then kicked it like a football, watching it bounce across the building tops before I turned to see two toddlers looking up at me.

"Miwanda, dat you?" the little navy blue hedgehog asked, his little wings spread out like Rouge's. As hard as I found it to believe, it was Skyfire. I guessed the cat to be Cynder.

"Yeah...it's me?" I said, not sure how to react. Heck, I didn't have time to react before the two toddlers flew into me, tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"You savies us! You is hero!" Cynder proclaimed, arms wrapped around my waist while Skyfire clung to my neck like one of my collars. Who knew these two were so strong.

"Um, could you get off of me," I said, trying not to sound irritated. As much as they're my friends, I don't do cute, adorable scenes. If I had Skyfire's stripes, then the yellow one would be glowing full force. Speaking of which, Skyfire's grey stripe was glowing.

When the two of them got off me, they flew behind me like little puppies with wings as I walked over to the phone. There was one person who could fix this. I grabbed the phone and dialled the number for a certain kitsune. That is, until I got a call from someone called Honest Sam, asking me if I wanted to buy encyclopaedias. I slammed the phone down, felling a vein appear on my forehead and my left eye twitch. Every time I picked up the phone this week, all I got was the question "You want encyclopaedias?" from the same guy. Ignoring that, I picked up the phone, dialling Tails' number before Sam could call again.

"Hello. Who is this?" Tails' voice asked.

"Miranda, you know the echidna besides Knuckles and Shade," I said, making sure he remembered.

"Oh...hey Miranda. What's up?" he asked, voice nervous. I know, I have that effect.

"Have you dealt with toddlers before?" I asked, worried about what had crashed behind me.

"Well, I've dealt with a toddler Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Shadow Android, does that help?" he asked. I froze. _"Eggman's done this before? This could get cliché soon,"_ I thought to myself.

"Please tell me you know how to turn Skyfire and Cynder back into their older selves," I begged, not wanting to deal with the two super powered kids for too long.

"I do....but then something happened to the formula..." Tails said, more nervously than before.

_Flashback_

"_Alright, this should help me get ready for the next time Eggman tries to turn anyone into toddlers," Tails said, sighing before something hopped onto his workbench. That something was green, amphibious and croaking. _

"_Please don't burst in, please don't burst in, please don't burst in," Tails begged. Almost as if on cue, the familiar yell of " FFFFRRRROOOOGGGGYYYY!!!!" was accompanied by a crash as a certain big purple cat burst in, knocking over various pieces of equipment. Tails just let his head fall on his workbench, wondering why he bothered repairing the door and the Big-shaped holes._

"Don't worry, I just need a week to gather the ingredients and make the formula," Tails said, unable to see my eye twitch more violently and the vein on my forehead felt like it would explode.

"A week...stuck with a living, flying toddler bad luck charm and a tiny elemental bomb..." I said through gritted teeth, almost sure my fangs and the phone would break. I risked a glance to see Skyfire and Cynder playing tag, flying into various different items. A radio fell to the ground, turning on and blaring the line "Don't worry, be happy," from a song that annoyed me at the best of times.

"I'd ask someone to help...don't kill me!" Tails yelled, hanging up. Before I could slam the phone down, guess who called. "Honest Sam here to save you a small fortune on encyclo....." was all I heard before the phone was crushed in my hand. That song on the radio got on my nerves as it blared, full volume, around the apartment. At least, until my boot crushed it.

Amazingly, the TV was left unbroken, and the two little terrors of the skies were watching SpongeBob. As annoying as I found that kid's show, I was glad they were distracted. It gave me a little time to plan. Alright, I'd take care of one of the babies, namely Skyfire, while I asked someone to take care of Cynder. Since the phone was broken, I'd have to go around on foot.


	2. Do these chao seem familiar?

**The second chapter of my baby-verse fic. Also, see if you can find the reference in this chapter.**

Okay, finding someone to babysit a baby bad luck charm is not an easy task.

I left the apartment, Skyfire and Cynder flying by me like little puppies. First person, Sonic. He was closest, plus he's bound to have taken care of a kid before. When I got to his house, I knocked. What I didn't expect was a little kid who was about the same age as Skyfire and Cynder were now (two years old) with his five quills sticking out like a star, each quill having a white stripe down each.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked. I was about to answer when Sonic came to the door.

"Hey Miranda. Nice to see you've met Nick. So, what brings you here?" he asked. I was about to answer when I saw Sonic's chao, Zombie. The moment I saw him, I decided against letting Sonic take care of Cynder.

"Just came to tell you Skyfire and Cynder got turned into toddlers," I said, turning and walking away before Zombie saw Cynder. Well, count Sonic out.

Next closest person was Shadow. Oh how I wasn't looking forward to this. We were on...good terms, but that doesn't mean I like him. I was soon at the house he and Omega shared. I knocked, and in about three seconds, Omega was at the door.

"Identify yourself," he said monotonously. I rolled my eyes. I should have guessed Shadow was at work.

"Miranda Simmons," I stated, rolling my eyes as he recited all my personal information. I looked down to see a toddler who looked like Shadow Android, and Shadow's dark chao Maria.

"Omega, is okay, Miwanda friend," toddler Shadow Android said, thankfully ending the tin man's rambling. I then asked if they'd take care of Cynder for a week. Let's say that Andy wasn't too keen to answer on Shadow's behalf. And Omega started rambling on about what could happen to the house with Cynder living in it. I sighed, gave Andy and Maria a ghost of a smile before I left. I would ask someone else, but Silver's still in jail, Knuckles is out on Angel Island, Rouge wouldn't take care of Cynder if I paid her in jewels, and Amy...well I don't feel like asking Amy.

I was about to head home, dreading looking after two babies, when I saw Cream's house. Cream had a mother, and Cream herself knew how to take care of a kid. I all but sprinted to her door, Skyfire and Cynder still flying behind me like little chao, and knocked, hoping upon hope Cream was there. I muttered a quick thanks when the little rabbit and her chao answered.

"Oh, hello Miss Miranda. Who is that you have behind you?" she asked, seeing my toddler friends.

"Eggman turned Skyfire and Cynder into toddlers. I kinda need someone to babysit Cynder for a week," I said.

"Why of course we'd babysit Cynder. Good luck taking care of Skyfire," Cream said as Cynder flew to the rabbit's side as she closed the door. I turned and was immediately met by big, sad sky blue eyes.

"Where Cyner?" Skyfire asked, his eyes tearing up. I then realised the big mistake in separating them. They were almost inseparable, and now, two year old Skyfire was missing his friend as if she was a million miles away. I was about to reply, when all heck broke loose.

Have you ever dealt with an upset baby who has dragon wings and control over fire, lightning, but particularly earth, water and air? Let me tell you, it's basically chaos redefined. I was glad we weren't near the ocean, otherwise there'd be a few new swimming pools. Basically, Skyfire's sobs caused deafening booms while a strong wind blew through all of Station Square. Before I could say anything to calm him down, a flyer was blown into my face, and guess who was on it.

Yep, seems Honest Sam can't leave me alone. Considering tearing the flyer into a million pieces, I paused for a moment. When he was seventeen, Skyfire seemed to particularly like setting Eggman's robots on fire, and this sparked an idea.

"Skyfire, you want to burn something?" I asked, amazed at the result. Skyfire immediately stopped crying and looked at me with interest. It seems that particular like was increased a lot since he aged backwards.

"If you stop crying and burn this flyer, we'll get something to eat," I said, trying and hoping I didn't creep Skyfire out with my tone of voice. It seemed to get him excited, cause he already had a flame in his hand and his light grey stripe was glowing again. I let the flyer fall to the ground, and in seconds it was up in a puff of smoke. It was then that I remembered something. Skyfire and Cynder ate big meals in order to have energy to fly. In other words, it was going to be torture to me just to cook Skyfire lunch. The big reason is because I'm a vegetarian. Thankfully, there was a diner nearby, and I had some money in my pocket, so I counted my blessings and took Skyfire to the diner.

After a lunch of sausages, eggs, bacon and waffles for Skyfire and a salad for me, I decided to do what most people seemed to be doing with their toddlers. Take them to a chao garden and get them a chao. My main reason was so that Skyfire would have something else to do other than bother me to play with him.

So, after I signed us in, I watched Skyfire wonder around, trying to find his ideal chao. I saw him wonder over to a group of five chao. One of them had white eyes, a bright green head and a red body. Another was a deep tan colour with emerald green eyes and purple bird wings. Another was dark brown with red eyes and a light blue head. Another was all green with bird wings, a lion's mane, a seal's tail and mole paws. The first four mentioned were hero chao. The last one was a black dark chao with a purple/blue head, dark blue eyes and raven wings. This was the chao Skyfire picked up and liked almost instantly.

"Dis chao is bwu-ti-ful. I callies you Wafen!" he said. As much as I can't understand baby talk, I could guess he wanted to call the chao Raven. He sure seemed happy with his choice, and I kinda liked the chao, and the chao was cooing happily, so I guess it's official. We walked over to the main desk, paid the money and signed the appropriate paperwork. So now it's just me, Skyfire and Raven.


	3. Monsters, roses and cuddles

**Just to clarify, this story isn't going to be focused on Skyfire and Miranda. Next two or three chapters after this will focus on Cream and Cynder. **

Morning. One of the many banes of my existence. I hate getting up in the morning. When I opened my eyes, I saw Skyfire and his new chao lying in my bed. Skyfire was giving me a hug, and like I said, I don't do hugs.

"Skyfire, wake up and get out of my bed," I said, almost forgetting he was a toddler. He woke up with a start, still clinging to my neck. His chao woke up and started cooing, walking in that cute, slightly clumsy way and hugging Skyfire. Thankfully, it meant he let go of my neck so I could get up.

I must have been really restless last night since my hair was up all over the place, showing my dreadlocks. I grabbed a hairbrush and set to getting my hair the way it should be. I didn't notice the possibly terrible twosome fly off my bed and into the kitchen.

_Normal POV_

Skyfire flew into the kitchen with the intention of making breakfast. With Raven following him with her raven wings, he thought this would be an easy task. He remembered Miranda was a vegetarian, so that only increased his confidence.

"Miwanda wikies sala's, so getties gween stuff," he ordered Raven while he flew onto the bench, about to grab a knife to slice the other ingredients. As he grabbed the knife, he lost his balance just as a knife came falling as well.

_Miranda's POV_

It seems Skyfire's as prone to getting into trouble now as he was as a seventeen year old. I melted into a black mist, grabbed Skyfire and caught the knife before it hurt someone. I really need a vacation to a nice creepy castle.

"Skyfire! You should know you shouldn't play with knives!" I said, shuddering at how much I sounded like a parent.

"I try makies bweakfas," Skyfire said innocently just as Raven flew across the bench with some lettuce. I sighed as I set Skyfire back on the bench, grabbed the knife that was sticking from the floor. As sweet as it was, I knew that letting Skyfire near another knife to slice ingredients was the last thing I was going to do.

"Well can't you use your wings rather than a sharp knife?" I asked, remembering how he used to slice through robots with them.

"Me no thinkies dat," Skyfire said before trying it out, cutting through a tomato and accidentally squirting tomato juice into my face. Since my hair covers most of my face, I ended up with the hair over my eyes turning tomato red, as were my cheeks.

"Let's just go to that diner again," I said, my cheeks heating up in irritation. Skyfire and Raven jumped in the air, glad to be going out somewhere for breakfast.

_Two Hours later_

After having a breakfast similar to what we had yesterday for lunch (Raven proving to have as big an appetite as her owner), I thought I'd take the two terrors to the park. There was a playground near my usual resting place, so Skyfire and Raven ran there eagerly while I lay under the tree, keeping a close eye on them. I almost smiled when Skyfire used his earth powers to make a pretty impressive sandcastle for a two year old. I was about to close my eyes when I noticed two older looking kids making their way towards the dark blue dragon-hog. Fading into a black mist, I sneaked behind the two boys, overhearing their conversation.

"Hey wook, is a monser," the biggest one said, pointing at Raven.

"Wafen no monser, Wafen fwiend!" Skyfire proclaimed, hugging his chao tightly. Sensing where this was going, I rose from my black mist behind the two boys.

"Monser lover, monser lover!" the second boy said as tears appeared in Skyfire's eyes.

"Who's a monster lover?" I said, my voice a creepy, chilling whisper. I think those boys broke something when they turned to face me, their faces almost as pale as mine.

"Ah! Bigger monser!!!" the two boys screamed, running off. As insulting as that should have been, it was the effect I was going for.

"Come on Skyfire, let's go," I said, taking said hedgehog and his chao out of the playground to where I could keep an eye on them. Looking at the tree, I felt a lump come to my throat as tears came to my eyes. When Skyfire and Raven were busy, I went back to the tree, sitting down and crying to myself. The reason I was getting so attached to Skyfire in his current form despite myself was because he reminded me of the fun times me and my mom had when she was alive.

"I miss you mom..." I sobbed, looking up to see Skyfire and Raven standing there, worried expressions on their little faces.

"Miwanda sad?" Skyfire asked. I think him seeing me like this made tears come to his eyes. I simply nodded like I would if he was seventeen, surprised that he gave me a flower. It was a very rare black rose. I was about to thank him when he hugged me, snuggling close to me before falling asleep. Raven did the same, leaving me shocked.

"We helpies make you better," Skyfire said as I slowly fell asleep, a rare, genuine smile on my face as we all drifted off.

_Somewhere in Station Square_

Outside a small building, a huge pile of encyclopaedias sat on the edge of the street, ignored by everyone who walked past. What most people weren't aware off, underneath this huge pile of books was a man who was quite familiar to a certain blue hedgehog and black echidna.

"All I did was sneeze on the guy by accident. He didn't have to bury under my encyclopaedias," came the muffled voice of Honest Sam, in a daze from most of the huge encyclopaedias hitting him on the head.


End file.
